


Dirt

by MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV Promptis NSFW Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Promptis Week 2018, Omorashi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto has an unconventional kink. To his surprise, Noctis doesn't mind.





	Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 07 (SEPTEMBER 5TH): **Rough Sex** || First Times || **“I know this is totally not the right time, but you look so hot right now.”**  
>  \+ Day 1: Magic || **Kink Discovery** || “No one better fucking touch you, you’re mine.”  
>  \+ Day 5: Oral || **Being pinned/fucked against the wall** || “Holy shit, dude. Did you just make that sound?”
> 
> Okay, this is a bit different, but then again, Day 1 has been different already. Also, look at that tag with the Japanese fetish again, _omorashi_. If you clicked this knowing what this is, congratulations! I will try my best to meet your expectations opening a story with this tag.
> 
> For those who _don't_ know what this is and were curious to find out: The short version is that _omorashi_ is a kink of wetting your own pants or watching others wet their pants. Yes, it has to do with piss, but the focus of the kink is the moment _before_ the accident happens, right when the pressure gets so much that you start getting a little dizzy. 
> 
> If this squicks you, that's okay! I know it's not for everybody. Even Banira said beforehand that it's not her thing. However, since she kind of has to read all of my stories, she also read this one and yelled at me afterwards, "fuck, this is hot!" So! I can say that this is one of my bigger accomplishments in writing smut. ^^;

Prompto doesn't remember when it started. 

He knows it has to do with his way home from school and the fact that public toilets were scarce and scary back when he was in elementary school. He knows it has to do with the fact that he has a nervous bladder, probably due to some kind of separation issues or whatever.

Sometimes he wouldn't make the long way from school without losing control over his bladder. Usually he would arrive at his home, crying and feeling humiliated that he had to walk the last few meters with wet pants that clung uncomfortably to his skin and would chafe him with every step.

He hated it.

But he remembers that his mother would push him into the bathroom and give him a hot bath while he was still unable to move, crying and shaking. His clothes were in the washer to quickly erase all evidence that he had ever wetted his pants.

After he had calmed down, his mother would hug him and shush him and tell him that he was brave and doing so good and that he would soon be able to hold his water like 'a big boy'.

Whatever that meant.

So, Prompto made it a challenge upon himself to keep holding it in for prolonged times during the day, mentally noting how long he could go without a toilet break and when he reached his breaking point. He worked even harder on that when his adoptive parents left him on his own for prolonged periods of time and wouldn't be there for him when he had an accident.

By the time he rolled into high school he could go at least half a day without a toilet break, depending on how much he had drunk of course.

However, by the time puberty hit him, Prompto noted there was a certain amount of pressure that his bladder could take _while his penis was erect_ , where he could try however he wanted and he wouldn't have to piss. Any more of that pressure and he would feel an overwhelming amount of pleasure taking a piss.

He is sure that this is a weird thing to feel, but even now that he had just turned 18, he would wait to go to the toilet to his breaking point and then stand in front of the bowl in his home, masturbate to the point where he almost came and then wait until the turmoil of sensations would make him cum - and piss - at the same time.

Sometimes he even blacked out from the ecstasy that he brought upon himself. He would only notice when he woke up a second later on the cold, tiled bathroom floor. As precautions, he would always sit 'backwards' on the toilet, leaning against the wall on the left so that he wouldn't fall down too far too hard.

In all the years that Prompto has known Noctis now, in all the years that they have been best friends turned lovers about half a year ago, Noctis has never noticed Prompto's weird habit. Sure, they talk about everything including _some_ masturbation techniques and even tried sex, but talking about when and where to squeeze your hand around your dick to make yourself feel good is something completely different than 'I like to wait until I almost can't hold my piss before I start to masturbate and then I almost black out from the pleasure as I cum.' Their sex is also completely normal for now, nothing out of the ordinary but they both seem kind of shy to talk about their secret desires.

Prompto doesn't plan on letting Noctis know. It's a secret he plans to take to the grave and he would be hard-pressed to admit that he is doing these things. Still, he holds it in as long as he can, on his ongoing quest to try and see what his body's limits are and if he can push himself further.

Just like today.

The last time he went to the toilet was around noon, then he and Noctis went to watch a movie after school. Both of them had a large drink and shared a bucket of popcorn that Prompto made sure Noctis ate the most of. Whenever their hands brushed together it sent sparks through his whole body that went straight to his groin. Added to the steadily growing pressure from his bladder, Prompto knew that he _needed_ to take advantage of the situation later. Alone.

When the movie is over, Noctis takes a toilet break while Prompto lingers behind. He's already high-strung from the accidental touches and wants to go home already to do his thing. He realizes too late that 'home' in this case means back to Noctis' apartment, because he agreed to stay the night _again_ , since that is what best friends and lovers do. It has nothing to do with the fact that Noctis' apartment has the best view ever and facilities that seem like they are out of some kind of science-fiction fantasy. At least to Prompto. So he'd rather spend the night at Noctis' apartment than his own. Half of his things are already over there anyway.

The downside is that Prompto is now nearing his limit and Noctis doesn't know that he wants to be alone for a little more than ten minutes, nor does Prompto plan on telling him. And Noctis has the great idea to hit the arcade after they went to Kenny Crow's before they return home. Of _course_ they both had the large meal because you get a special Kenny Crow glass with it and they needed _both_ , so after hitting the arcade for more than an hour now, Prompto is close to his breaking point. Maybe even beyond that.

He holds their school bags over his shoulders and tries to step from one foot to the other as discreetly as he can to relieve the tension, but he knows he needs a toilet, _soon_. But he can't just let all this buildup go to waste, so it _has_ to be Noctis' bathroom.

"Are you done?" he asks when Noctis goes game over in a shooting game where Prompto would have kicked his ass if his brain hadn't been preoccupied with more pressing matters.

"What, are you fed up with me beating your highscores?" Noctis smirks and looks so unfairly attractive that Prompto can't help but blush.

"No, I just... I kinda..." Prompto starts and mulls a few variants of what he can say over in his head. He could say that he wanted to have sex. Which wasn't false, but not in the way Noctis thought. He could say that he was hungry, which would be a lie because they just had greasy fast food. Or he could just say the truth, or well, _half_ of it.

"I gotta pee," Prompto sighs, shoulders slumping as he looks helplessly to his best friend.

"Seriously? You? You could have gone at the movie theater or Kenny Crow's," Noctis snorts, but puts the gun controller back against the machine. "And since when do you even go to the toilet, you _never_ take any water breaks."

_Shoot._

So Noctis _had_ caught on. Well. As long as he keeps thinking that Prompto simply has a steel bladder, nothing is lost.

"Yeah, dude, even _I_ gotta pee sometimes," Prompto whines, stepping a little faster from one foot to the other. He presses his knees together, because he can feel it leaking into his underwear already. He sighs and tries to think of anything _but_ the fact that he has to pee, even as his body goes hot and cold at the same time and almost succeeds in cutting everything short.

Prompto forces himself to breathe naturally and breathes a sigh of relief when the worst has passed. "Come on, let's go?"

"Well, if you gotta, you gotta," Noctis shrugs and takes his bag from Prompto's hands to leave for the high-rise apartment he lives in.

At least it is in walking distance and they don't have to take public transport. Prompto knows he wouldn't be able to stand losing it on a train or bus.

It has happened a few times, when he overestimated his abilities. Most of the times he managed to find some hidden place in an alleyway or a park where he let go and peed his pants. The feeling of the pressure subsiding and the hot liquid running down his pants was almost as good as his masturbation routine, but the shame of having to walk home with his wet pants overrode that pleasure most of the time. Thankfully, his way home is pretty deserted and he hardly runs into anyone, so no one really saw him soaked before.

That might change however, if Noctis keeps stopping at every street cat to see if he can pet her. Usually, Prompto would join him, but this time he's really getting impatient, so he starts pulling Noctis along when the weird hot and cold sensation comes coming so fast that he has a hard time containing it in. The elevator ride is pure torture and Prompto starts to think that this is it. He will not make it, not even out of the elevator before he loses it. He's sure there's a pretty big bulge showing on his otherwise flat belly, ready to explode with just the slightest poke. On top of it, Prompto knows he's half-hard by now, completely wound up by whatever hormones his body is releasing right now. 

He is saved when the doors of the elevator open, and he all but runs out, if not for the fact that if he started running now, he would lose it. So he walks slowly, follows Noctis to the door of his apartment and waits the excruciating long seconds that it takes Noctis to get out his key card so he can open the door. He manages after a few moments and Prompto is sure that he's stalling on purpose, because he's trying to prove a point or another.

Whatever it is, Prompto curses him and feels his vision start to swim when the door finally opens. He hurries inside, but it's already too late. He just so manages to get onto the hardwood floor instead of the carpet before he cries out because he has to let go.

His pants start to soak up and Prompto can feel his pee start to run down his inner thighs and his legs go weak. Just so, he manages to stay upright, clutching his bag to his chest so that he doesn't ruin that either.

"Don't... don't look," he squeaks, just to let out a moan that is more lewd than anything he has allowed himself even when he and Noctis had sex before.

"Holy... Holy Six," Noctis breathes and comes up to look at him, socked feet just staying out of the puddle that keeps growing where Prompto stands.

He tries to hold back, but holy shit, it feels so _good_ to let go. He moans again and reaches out to grab Noctis' shoulder with one hand, clinging to it even as he tries to stop the flow of pee running down his legs.

"You... Are you hard?" Noctis asks just as Prompto has managed to get himself back in check. His bladder is still half-full and when Noctis notices his erection, Prompto can't help but gasp and lose his control again.

"...you must hate me right now... I'm disgusting," Prompto whispers as he starts to shiver with anxiety. He looks up at Noctis, doubled over because his tummy is aching, and yet he still needs to go to the toilet.

"Dude... I know this is totally not the right time, but you look _so hot_ right now," Noctis replies, his voice barely above a whisper.

"E-eh?" Prompto gasps and looks up in surprise. Did he really hear the words Noctis has just said?

"Yeah, I-I mean, this is probably totally weird, but... Just watching you let go? Sexy," Noctis explains and swallows thickly. "Seriously. I want to fuck you _right now_."

This time, Prompto blinks. "Can we... like, clean up first?"

"No time," Noctis growls and yanks Prompto forward, out of the puddle of pee before he kisses him hard on the lips. For a moment, Prompto doesn't quite know what is happening, but he kisses back just as fervently, keeping his distance until Noctis pulls him close a second later. When their bodies are flush, Prompto can feel his boyfriend's erection against his hip and he squeaks in surprise before they break apart.

"That... really got _you_ hard, huh?" he asks full of wonder.

"Yeah... yeah, it did. So, if you think you're disgusting, then I'm the prince of filth," Noctis replies with a crooked smile. "Because I want to fuck you right here," he adds with a whisper that goes straight down Prompto's spine to his dick.

The blond moans and melts against Noctis even as he gets pushed back against the nearest wall. Before he can to anything, Noctis fumbles with his fly, manages it open despite the fact that Prompto's pants are now soaked all the way up. They push them down together and then Noctis turns him around, summons a tube of lube from his super convenient hammerspace and coats the fingers of his one hand before he presses Prompto's shoulder against the wall.

"If I'm too rough, just say something, okay?" Noctis husks and Prompto thinks he never sounded hotter.

Nevertheless, he manages a nod, just to get shoved back into the wall. He gasps and then holds his breath as Noctis caresses his cleft before he finds his opening. Quickly, he prepares him, thoroughly enough to get Prompto back on full mast and make him feel like he's ready for everything.

"Do you keep holding it in so you get hard from it?" Noctis asks right next to his ear and Prompto moans out loud because he didn't expect his usually quiet boyfriend to start talking dirty like that.

"Y-yeah," he manages with a feeble nod before he gets pushed back into the wall.

"Do you masturbate then?" Noctis demand as he pulls his fingers out, obviously deeming Prompto ready.

"Sometimes..." Prompto manages to get out against the cool wall.

Noctis grunts, obviously pleased by the answer before he aligns his own erection with Prompto's stretched hole. They both hold their breaths for the moment he starts pushing in. When the head has slipped past the initial resistance, Prompto moans and feels his legs go weak for the second time that day. He moans and drools, sure to leave several spots on the wall while Noctis grits his teeth as he pushes in until he is balls deep inside of Prompto. Surprisingly enough, he's also pushing against Prompto's now sensitive bladder, forcing the rest of his pee out.

"Noct," Prompto moans, trying to turn his head and look at his boyfriend, but Noctis is having none of that. Instead, he pushes him further into the wall as he starts pulling out again. Prompto moans, just to muffle a cry when Noctis shoves back in. After a few more tentative thrusts to make sure that Prompto is all ready for him, Noctis starts to fuck him in earnest.

Compared to what they're doing right now, the sex they had before seems disproportionately vanilla. Prompto is in for some hard fucking that he absolutely enjoys, that makes him see stars and if not for Noctis hand on his back, he might have collapsed just any moment now.

It's even hotter because there's still pressure on his bladder and Noctis is adding to that with every thrust forward. Prompto doesn't quite know what's happening to him, he's close to blacking out and he sees stars, overwhelmed with pleasure. He claws at the wall, too far gone to care and all that he knows is that Noctis is fucking him hard and that every fiber in his body feels like it is on fire.

His orgasm hits him like a tsunami and he blacks out from the intense pleasure that hits him. 

Instead of coming back to hunched over a toilet, he's in a bath this time. It's nice and warm and after the bout of panic to drown has passed, he realizes that he has never been in any danger, because Noctis is there, holding him in his arms.

"Welcome back," his boyfriend says, softly, in a voice that's almost like honey.

Prompto closes his eyes and pinches himself to make sure that he's not dreaming.

"Did you just... dork," Noctis chuckles and mouths kisses over his shoulder.

"I thought I was still dreaming, yes," Prompto admits, just short of being defensive. "Who wouldn't, waking up in the arms of a prince after the best sex they could imagine?"

"You mean, _you_ could imagine," Noctis corrects, biting down at spot to suck a mark into Prompto's skin.

Prompto winces, before he says dryly: "Yeah. I guess not everyone's into wetting their own pants."

"Not everyone's into seeing their boyfriend wet their pants and get a boner," Noctis replies, and somehow the suave way he puts it goes straight to Prompto's groin.

"...so... that's _your_ thing then," he says, turning his head around enough to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's flushed face. 

He doesn't grace him with an answer though.

**Author's Note:**

> While Prompto was out, Noctis cleaned up everything the best he could. It's not perfect, but at least it's not so bad anymore that Ignis will ask uncomfortable questions.


End file.
